Finding The Lost Sister
by Wind Nymph Witch
Summary: Another misplaced RPG based story. Co-Author, creator of Va'Shanna, is Manda! Inspiration for these characters from various books, movies, tv shows, and the human mind. Yay for creativity! V and Jolie meet for the first time in this story.


Finding the Lost Sister   
  
By Sarah and Manda   
  
0108.26   
  
Va'Shanna Remirez, was an old but still a young vampire. She wasn't new to the world, yet she didn't know all of the world's secrets, especially what the fates had for her tonight.  
  
She stood a good five-foot, eleven inches, with long flaming red hair that trailed all the way down to her waist. As usual she dressed in her fine leather suit, leather gloves, and thigh high boots. Apparently she really didn't care where she was going but she just wanted to walk. Also the walking did her good, especially after the night she had to rescue her trusted friend Nick from the hands of Gage. That name sent a chill through her spine.  
  
Seattle, Washington was a big city, too big for Va'Shanna's liking. Yet as long as there was a bar with plenty of liquor, she'd be just fine. Or as her loyal friend/bodyguard Nick Vari would say 'Just peachy'.  
  
Entering a run down bar with many drunks and bikers, she swiftly made her way to the back of the bar. Ah, nothing to top a night off than liquor. Ordering a bottle of whiskey, she propped her legs onto a bar table.  
  
Jolie rode on her black Kawasaki Ninja 350 through the busy, streets. She was searching for her friend, and roommate, Nina. Nina hadn't returned home to the small old building they called home that night. Jolie decided that something had probably gone wrong that day and she thought she could wash it away with liquor. Jolie sighed, making a sudden, sharp left turn. A driver yelled out his car window at her, honking his horn loudly. She continued to speed down the side street, which was much quieter with fewer cars rolling through it.  
  
She turned her bike over into a dimly lit parking lot. Many motorcycles sat there in neat lines. This was the place, the place her and Nina would come when they were feeling low. Nina would drink until she passed out and Jolie would sit around telling creeps to leave her alone while she talked to the cute guy behind the counter. She parked her bike and pulled the keys out, throwing them into the pocket of her leather jacket. She swung one leg over and stood there for a moment. She was dressed completely in black. The long sleeved shirt clung tightly to her arms and stopped where her fingers met the rest of her hand. The black vest-like article of clothing fit tightly to her body over the tight black shirt. A black belt was looped around her slender waist, studded with small silver squares in two straight lines, and her black pants fit snugly around her hips and thighs and then came out the tinniest bit clinging to her calves neatly, making her long legs seem even longer. On her feet was a pair of black leather boots. The toes were squared off and the heels were roughly three and a half to four inch high. They stopped at three inches above her ankles. A long sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Okay, lets go in there among the creeps and find her."  
  
Yes, most assuredly liquor was the way to go tonight. Her hazel eyes looked into the bottle of her whiskey and drew a heavy annoyed sigh, seeing that she just ran empty. She didn't feel like ripping out the bartender's arm to get free liquor, so Va'Sh'anna threw her empty bottle to the ground. It was yet another boring night for the vampire.  
  
But what did she expect of Seattle? Not that the hunt way going to go any good or any better than in New York City. She studied the current bikers, drunks, and whores. Yep, nothing better than the Big Apple at all. But a certain woman caught her attention. Va'Shanna rubbed the left side of her neck as she took in the young woman's clothing. Why in the world was she here? She didn't look as it she was to fit in at all. Ah, great, it was going to be one of those nights. Perhaps she'd get to watch a fight and not cause it for once.  
  
She walked to the front door of the bar. Before she entered she could hear the wailing laughs of a few drunks over to her left. She looked over to see it was actually several good friends of hers from work. They were gathered around under a street lamp next to some old phone booths. She shook her head and walked over to the group. Each seemed to lean over on to the other one.  
  
"Hey guys, you seen Nina around here at all?"  
  
One of the guys looked up and laughed loudly. "Nina is..." he hiccuped. "Nina is still..." he hiccuped again. "...Inside."  
  
Jolie nodded her head and started to turn to walk inside. She paused and looked at her several friends.  
  
"Oh, and guys...get a cab. I'll have someone take your cars home to you in the morning while you all have hangovers. Ok?"  
  
A few groans and yeahs came from the crowd. Jolie walked on inside. As soon as she did her eyes were stung by a thick cloud of smoke. An old, dirty looking biker stumbled over to her.  
  
"Hey baby, wanna get down with something tonight?" he asked her, coughing a bit from his cigarette. Jolie gave him a hard shove and sent him flying into a table, knocking it over along with himself. She then went on her way into the bar near the counter.  
  
"Jack!" she yelled over the music and noise.  
  
The bartender looked over at her. "Oh, hey Jolie!"  
  
She stopped at the bar and sat on a barstool between what looked like a truck driver and a businessman. "What can I get you?" he asked sweetly, his cheeks blushed a little as he ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair.  
  
Jolie smiled up at him a little, "Nothing tonight, at least not yet. Have you seen Nina?"  
  
"Nina?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, she just left. She went out the back door. You just missed her."  
  
Jolie looked a bit worried. "She wasn't going to try and drive home was she?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nah, I had Angie drive her home." Angie was Jack's sister. She was 19, not allowed to drink yet. So she was almost always sober. "Thanks." Jolie said with a firm nod. She looked around the bar at all the people. "I guess I'll stick around for a while," she said softly to Jack, not turning her head to look at him.  
  
Va'Shanna watched the new comer in the bar. She was interesting to Remirez for some reason, but the five hundred forty-one-year-old vampire didn't know why. 'Must be the poor alcohol getting to me already, this is no good,' Va'Shanna mused to herself.  
  
Ah the splendors of the young night. Her hazel eyes gazed over the bar, studying everyone as if she were a covert operative. Yet, the business she was in, she didn't need to be a covert operative, her vampire being took care of all that. Leaning further back in her chair, Remirez still held her gaze with that new girl. Something in the air told Va'Shanna that the new girl had to be some importance to her.  
  
"Always listen to what your mind tells you, Va'Shanna. A lot of things will betray you, but your head, especially because of who you are, will likely never fail you," She found Whistler's words coming back to her.  
  
"You never did tell me Whistler what you meant by that, and after five hundred years I still haven't figured it out yet," Va'Shanna spoke to the air.  
  
Craning her neck, she was determined to find out why the heck she kept finding herself looking at the new comer. So what was she going to say to her? 'Hey I think your of some importance to my history or future, so come with me before I hurt you'? Not likely, Va'Shanna rested her chin on her right hand. And begun thinking of why this woman.  
  
Jack looked at her full of question as she turned her head back to look at him.  
  
"Stay? But I thought you were going to that little place of yours that you won't tell me about."  
  
Jolie smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh! You're right!" She looked up at the man again. "When do you get off work?" she asked him.  
  
He looked down at his watch. "Hmm... in about eight hours. Seven o' clock AM to be exact."  
  
Jolie shook her head. "Working overtime again?"  
  
Jack gave a half smile. "Well, I need the money. I want to put a really cool paint job on my '98 Mustang."  
  
Jolie shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Well when you're done, come over to my place around noon or so, ok? Maybe we can hang out."  
  
Jack blushed a bit. Jolie had known that he had a crush on her for some time but it was getting worse. "Well ok, I'll see you then." Jolie stood up, leaned over, and kissed his left cheek. She pulled back and winked at him teasingly. He blushed bright pink.  
  
"It's a date." With that, she walked back out into the dark, chilly night air.  
  
She slammed her fists into the counter, and the bartender arched an eyebrow at her, but she ignored it. Va'Sh'anna didn't know how much more she could take of it. The vampire started to loose her temper.  
  
"You know Va'Shanna, one of these days that hot Irish temper of yours is going to get you hurt or killed,"  
  
Why was Whistler's words have been coming back to her of as late? This was too tiring. The vampire stood up and started to make her way out of the bar when a biker grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Va'Sh'anna raised a thin brow at him.  
  
"Look tubby I'm taken so go kissed a wall," She said flipping the heavyset man over her shoulder.  
  
Then she strolled out of the bar, intending on finding that girl.  
  
Jolie stood there for a moment. She heard a loud crash from behind her in the bar. She shook her head a bit and turned, walking towards her bike. In Seattle, the main attraction was the Space Needle. But the year before, several drunken teenagers broke through a window and fell to their deaths. The owners of the tall tower were sued greatly because of it too. The Space Needle was now closed, possibly for good. Everything but a few old posters on the walls had been taken out of it. It was nothing more than a towering piece of junk now that they couldn't nor wanted to waste time or money trying to get rid of. That's where she was going. Up to the top. Dangerous? Yes. Crazy? Of course! But it was the one place in this huge city where people didn't normally bother her.  
  
She stopped before her bike. She listened closely. Someone was following her. But why? Probably just another drunk moron. She turned around to face whoever it was that had followed her to her bike. Her hands on her hips, head tilted down. She looked up and her eyes lay on the being.  
  
Her crimson red lips partly to let a smirk out. She studied the woman who stood with her hands on her hips, she tried hard to keep a straight face. So instead Va'Shanna put her left hand on her gun hilt as a warning.  
  
"I just wish to talk."  
  
She watched the woman's hand move to her gun. "If you're going to shoot me, go ahead and get it over with." Jolie said softly and calmly.  
  
Jolie knew that the woman wouldn't. And even if she tried, Jolie could see more than one way to stop her at the moment. She had the idea the woman would be amused by her words. Not sure as to why she felt this way, she just did.  
  
Va'Shanna let her hand swing freely by her thigh. "Nah, I don't wish to waste ammo on such...well, someone who doesn't deserve it. I just chose my friends and who I want to talk with carefully." She had a tint of amusement in her voice, and some serious. Remirez smiled causally at the woman. Then she noticed a tattoo of some sort on her wrist.  
  
"Well, you have a very nice way of meeting up with people, and I'd just love to hear your little story but--." Jolie stopped.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked. "You have some kind of problem with my tattoo?" she asked calmly. She let her hands fall down at her sides. She watched the woman's eyes follow her wrist carefully. A thin brow raised at her.  
  
The vampire walked over to the woman and grabbed her wrist. "WHEN AND WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" She demanded with rage. Va'Shanna also met her raised brow.  
  
Jolie was a bit surprised but refused to show it. She pulled her wrist away from the woman. She figured she was drunk or slightly crazy. But she answered her all the same.  
  
"I've always had it. I got it when I was born I suppose."  
  
"Do you even know what that symbol represents?!"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
Remirez unsnapped her leather cuff off of her right wrist, and rolled it up slightly, and revealed a tattoo of a big Irish bird.  
  
"This," she stated, "is the Irish bird. This represents the first bird that ever flew in Ireland. Winter Dove." She stared at Jolie.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Your tattoo of the snake, represents the serpent of Galway. Only two chosen... women, who were born in Galway," Her voice trailed off.  
  
"On the same date, month, and year," Jolie finished off. "So you're telling me, we're sisters?"  
  
"I suppose," For the first time, Va'Shanna really didn't have an answer, at least an answer that would make any sense. She ran a hand through her long, red hair and stared at Jolie.  
  
Jolie stared down at her wrist for a long while. The coiling snake seemed to mock her. Why was it that just now, tonight, she had found out she had a sister? Where was this woman all those times in the past when she had needed her? When she had needed a family, or someone to talk things over with? She could kill her now. And would too. But not even that would stop the pain and suffering, now would it?  
  
She put her other hand over and around her wrist and looked up at the woman again.  
  
"Galway, Ireland. January 17, 1441," she said blankly to the woman. The woman nodded, indicating that she was correct.  
  
"So, you're a vampire too, eh?" Jolie said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, that would be correct." Jolie nodded. She was fighting back tears by now, you could tell by the change in her voice.  
  
"So...so what's my real last name?" she asked her, wiping a tear from her eye with the back of her right hand, pulling herself together.  
  
"Remirez, I suppose." The woman continued on. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
Jolie nodded. "Yeah, I just can't believe I have a sister. Where were you all those years that I needed you?" she asked, a bit demanding.  
  
"Everywhere," she said. Jolie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Figured, everywhere but where she needed to be. Jolie lifted her hand to shake.  
  
"My name is Jolie," she said quietly. The woman shook her left hand with her right.  
  
"Va'Shanna," she answered  
  
They stood there, staring at the others wrist. To anyone else, they were just two shadows in the dark, shaking hands upon meeting. They were two small shadows in the great of Seattle, Washington. But to the two of them, they were so much more than that. They were sisters. I mean, how many times a day do you find out that you have a long lost sister that you haven't seen in centuries. 


End file.
